Crimson Pleasures True
by Erza232
Summary: Sencillamente a veces sobran las palabras. YAOI 8018
1. Chapter 1

HJola, hace mucho tiempo que no escribia un fic, peor em apetecía escribir algo de yaoi de estos muchachos. Espeor tener la misma aceptación que en asfixiante mi ( xanxus x squalo)

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece si no seria toooodo yaoi.

Disfrutad.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana ya largas, cuando aquel muchacho salía de aquella casa llena de luces de neón, terciopelo rojo y litros y litro de perfume disipado en el ambiente, mezclado con el olor del maquillaje en polvo, desodorante de hombre, tabaco, puros rancio y alcohol del más caro. Caminó unos escasos metros y se apoyó en la pared del oscuro callejón, se sentó en lo que parecía ser la caja de una nevera que estaba tirada de forma horizontal en medio del paso y parecía limpia, se sacó la chaqueta buscando refrescarse un poco más y la puso un momento sobre sus rodillas, después se dispuso a sacar su teléfono, marcó un número que conocía de sobras. Esperó mientras sonaban un par de tonos:

¿ Si?... – respondió una voz de un timbre algo aniñado aún que ya era mayor, ahora sonaba algo adormilado, era de suponer que dormía por las horas que eran.

Soy yo…- dijo solamente- el trabajo está terminado. Vuelvo a la base... ¿ o quieres que te lo lleve mañana?.

Ahn … - la voz titubeó un momento- no es nada vuelve a dormir… si… si está bien…- parecía hablar con alguien a su lado- tráelo ahora si puedes… vuelve cuanto antes - comentó.

Gottcha…- parafraseó el muchacho.

Simplemente avanzó unos metros y entro en su auto un Mercedes de un color azul muy oscuro casi negro, con los detalles en plateado, un poco empolvado pero no demasiado, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para ponerse a lavarlo últimamente, si casi no tenía tiempo ni para lavarse el. Los interiores eran de una tela negra bastante suave, estaba claro que el cuero no pegaba mucho con él. Se sentó y condujo fuera de ese callejón adentrándose en el mundo de luciérnagas fosforitas y luces de neón del barrio rojo de la ciudad. Enseguida tomó la primera salida hacía la autovía que en aquel momento no había nadie, así que decidió quemar rueda y llegar pronto a casa, conduciendo como si fuera un especialista, cabía decir que disfrutaba de esos momentos porque hacía alejarse a su mente del fastidioso día a día.

En poco menos de una hora llegó a la base, donde le esperaba un Tsunayoshi en pijama verde y bata del mismo color pero tonos más oscuros, despeinado y ansioso de volver al lecho conyugal con su pareja, después claro, de leer el informe que le traía su guardián el cual tomó con premura.

No quiso quedarse a escuchar lo que aquella pelusa le tuviera que decir, solo bajó al sótano, a su parte privada en aquella base tan enorme. Nada más entrar, se sacó los zapatos. Y los dejó en su lado del zapatero. Pasó por delante de un de las puertas, la habitación de Kusakabe, podía oírle roncar cual hipopótamo en celo, así que estaba dormido ya profundamente. Caminó un poco más por el pasillo hasta llegar a su propia habitación, donde un gran futón. Más grande que el de una cama de matrimonio, estaba listo para que él durmiese al llegar. Se aflojó la corbata dejándolo sobre el cesto que le había preparado Kusakabe para la opa sucia, una vez entró en el baño privado. Entonces, empezó a sacarse la ropa, comenzó por la casaca, la cual venía salpicada de sangre de su víctima. Era una pena, no sabía si le podrían sacar la mancha y esta era nueva. Suspiró por eso, ahora tocaban los pantalones, que venían mojados hasta las rodillas del mismo líquido. Y lo mismo ocurrió con su camisa y la ropa interior, se metió en la ducha de seguida, quería sacarse ese olor a herbívoro de encima lo más pronto posible, también los rastros de carmín, de aquella furcia barata y también la litrona que usaba de perfume, casi vomita al entrar. Poco a poco el agua caliente, fue calentando sus fríos músculos, haciéndole suspirar largamente, levantó s rostro para notar como el agua le pegaba en el rostro. Su mente rápidamente se llenaba de imágenes. Todo iluminado, una sala de terciopelo rojo llena de cojines, el taconeo de unos zapatos aproximándose, una risa melodiosa "Hibari-sama… ¿volvió?", las manos de aquella mujer acariciando su rostro " Hibari-sama nunca se deja barbita… es como tocar a un bebé". Ese comentario le había molestado. Esos labios rojos carmín, más que el atardecer de un día lluvioso, acariciando la piel de su cuello, pringándolo y las manos de la muchacha, calientes y pequeñas, viajando a ciertas zonas de bastante pudor para el moreno. " Hibari-sama hoy ¿ quiere que yo haga todo el trabajo verdad?" acompañado de un leve empujón, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle caer en la pila de cojines. La muchacha arrodillándose frente a él, besando entre sus muslos. " Cierra los ojos…" … " Hibari-sama… ¿ va a darme un regalo?" decían sus labios mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas y ella hacía caso sumisa. " No es nada personal, es el regalo que te mereces pro traicionar a la familia"… Silencio.

Suspiró. Con el paso de los años ese tipo de acciones, se habían vuelto una rutina, él era el que limpiaba los zapatos de Sawada.

Salió de la ducha, Hibird y Rol dormían sobre un cojín mulidito al lado de su futón. Se dirigió entonces a por algo que tenia muy viene escondido, un paquete de tabaco. No era que fumase habitualmente, solo en los momentos en que se le hacían pesadas las cosas, momentos como ese, tomó la cajetilla saliendo al balcón, vio que le faltaba un cigarro.

Las cosas de los demás, se piden antes de cogerlas…- dij en s habitual tono neutro.

…- no hubo más respuesta, solo una sonrisa ladeada y una llama encendiendo el cigarro en la esquina más oscura de la habitación, que luego se acercaba a él a paso firme-… no te molestes sem-pa-i… - dijo de forma alegre su interlocutor.

No me molestes… Takeshi Yamamoto… - dijo serio, girándose hacía él con el cigarro sostenido entre sus dedos.

Oe… perdóname Hibari Kyoya…- dijo aun con esa estúpida sonrisa, acercándose al mayor, con el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios, para darle fuego con este al del contrario.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. A caso… ¿hacía falta más?.


	2. Chapter 2

Para la suerte o desgracia del jefe del comité disciplinario, ya se había vuelto algo habitual ver al guardián espadachín de la familia Vongola rondando por sus autodenominadas y merecidos dominios. Aún pensaba el porque de ese hecho, él una persona solitaria que normalmente no soportaba la presencia de nadie, menos de un herbívoro a no ser del pobre Kusakabe y su complejo de motosierra, a su lado por mucho tiempo, o que no fueran sus cajas armas. ¿Por qué?. Todo debió empezar aquel día.

Era una tarde de mayo, poco después de su cumpleaños, fiesta innecesaria a su parecer, cuando recibieron en Namichou, la alerta de que Varia, tras la batalla con el arlequín, estaba siendo atacada, mientras se recuperaban de sus heridas. A él como era normal, la cosa le importaba bien poco, es más solo ese nombre, le hacía venir a la cabeza las ganas que tenía de morderle hasta la muerte. Pero claro, el bebé, se presentó en la oficina y le hizo una oferta que no podría rechazar.

Hibari…- habló el pequeño Reborn- si matan ahora a Xanxus, ya no podrás morderle hasta la muerte.- eso le hizo reaccionar, y claro no podía permitir que a su ''presa'' la matase otro tipo. Así que sin más espera, se añadió al equipo Vongola de nuevo.

Llegaron a lo que vendría siendo un montón de escombros, con muchos miembros por ahí tirados que fueron en seguida atendidos por Ryohei y el mismo equipo de Varia, pero aquello era un completo desastre, nadie sabía nada de su líder, sólo aparecían muchos enemigos uno tras otro. Cabe destacar también que la nube no estaba en su mejor momento, pues él también resultó herido en la batalla contra el hombre de la máscara y aúno se reponía, pero no iba con él eso de quejarse como una nena por los rincones. Fue despejando el camino de herbívoros, hasta que se metió en una de las alcantarillas, para avanzar mejor, terminaron saliendo, seguido de cerca por el bebé que algo herido, se paró a socorrer a un Gokudera tirado tras una de sus explosiones.

El.. el jefe – tosió entonces el peliplata- está… en el final del boque… Yamamoto… va de camino – tosió varias veces a punto de desfallecer.

Hibari, ve a darle apoyo…- dijo el bebé mientras le curaba las heridas de emergencia al Italiano.

Kyoya, sólo asintió, agarró sus tonfas y corrió en busca del guardián de la lluvia, sabía, más bien su instinto, le decía que allí también se encontraría con l jefe de la Varia, quizás era un buen momento para morderle hasta la muerte. El ruido era demasiado fuerte, antes de llegar a su objetivo, un enemigo salió en su busca y empezó a atacarle, usando unas agujas muy finas y largas que se clavaban en su piel, ya que no podía usar a Rol, porque estaba bastante malherido el pobre animal, así como él mismo. Pero no por nada era el guardián más fuerte de Sawada, así que aún con algo de esfuerzo, dejó al tipo para alfombra, y salió en busca de su hozai.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no se esperaba para nada ver lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba.

El guardián de la lluvia de Varia, el mismo Superbi Squalo, estaba tirado de mala manera, en un charco de sangre, aun respirando, gracia a que su jefe sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas, mientras este mismo intentaba mover su brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho ni lo sentía aún, y sostener con fuerza su pistola para dispararle a otro enemigo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Al otro lado de ese muro en que reposaba el jefe de Varia estaba nada más y nada menos, que Yamamoto Takeshi, al igual que sus compañeros de escena, lleno de suciedad, sangre y rasguños, peleando con otro tipo, que, a juzgar por el tipo de estaba de sierra que llevaba era el que anteriormente, había herido al guardián y a ''Bossu''. Ahora se encontraba al lado de estos dos, sin prestarles atención, ay que había recibido una mirada de parte del hombre de la ira que se traducía como " Tócame a mi o a la sardina y te castro maldita basura".

Así que mejor le dejaba desangrarse. Hibrid, que volaba la zona, vio como estaba aquellos dos y corrió para mostrarle a los médicos en qué condiciones estaban. Hibari, de mientras observaba la pelea entre aquellos dos, cuando la cosa era ya " matar o morir" porque el tipo con el que luchaba Takeshi ya estaba del todo desquiciado y no tenía solución. Pero sabía que el guardián no era de ese tipo de personas. O eso era lo que pensaba, cuando sus ojos, asombrados como pocas veces, venían como el filo de la espada del baseballista atravesaba, salpicante, el vientre de aquel hombre, que aun así logró herirle el brazo con su espada intentando rozarle en un pinto vital.

Entonces, entonces fue cuando sucedió, algo ocurrió con el guardián de la lluvia abandono esa faceta tan alegre suya, para darle a ese hombre un corte mortal en plena yugular, siendo salpicado en el rostro por aquella maldita sangre. Sus ojos se volvieron del todo fríos.

Le miró, esa vista de él imponía tanto… ¿respeto?. Era a lo que Hibari no tenía muy de por mano, pero, se podía decir que hasta notó que su corazón se le aceleraba al ver esa imagen de Takeshi. Se quedó más alucinado aún, cuando le vio guardar su espada en la funda de forma ceremonial, como todo un samurái, con mucho sentimiento, se agachó en forma de disculpa, o quizás más bien educación y agradeció a ese hombre por el combate cuando el otro yacía muerto. Eso impactó mucho a Hibari, entonces, recordó unas palabras repetidas del mismo bebé: " será e sicario perfecto para a familia, porque es como la lluvia, totalmete impredecible, y totalmente confible".

En ese preciso instante fue cuando Hibari empezó a considerar a Yamamoto como un rival, otro carnívoro y fascinado tal vez, por la idea de que, algún día pudieran enfrentarse, no le incomodaba del todo su presencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar el fic antes, pero es que he tenido una semana bin agetreada. Gracias por la espera. Nos leemos pronto, espero con ansias alguna review.**

* * *

Allí se encontraban ambos guardianes Vongola, a las cuatro y pico largas de la madrugaba, fumando cigarrillos mentolados en el saliente del pasillo exterior en el jardín de los dominio de la nube como si nada.- Hibari, estaba sentado con sus piernas recogidas, de una forma muy formal, con sus ojos cerrados, fumando de forma elegante ese cigarrillo. A su lado, pero dejándole espacio, estaba Takeshi, recostado en una de las columnas de madera, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y sus codos apoyados sobre sus respectivas rodillas, las palmas de sus manos hacía adentro, mordisqueando la boquilla del cigarrillo, algo ansioso, ante una visión tan… perfecta, por así decirlo, del presidente del antiguo comité estudiantil de Namimori.

El más alto exhaló una calada de menta, mientras miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, como buscando algún punto flaco de la imagen de Hibari, pero no encontraba nada. Aquel hombre, siempre le había producido una sensación extraña, como de querer alejarse de él, pero querer atraerlo a la vez y una sensación de como decía su sempai, '' morderle hasta la muerte'' pero de una forma menos agresiva que el mayor. Entonces se puso a gatas, tirando previamente, con mucha puntería la colilla al cenicero y se acercó como gatito cauteloso al moreno, de acercó mucho, demasiado, quizás para un simple mortal.

Sempai…- susurró de forma suave, como si temiera despertar a la bestia, mirándole fijamente.

… - como ya era habitual, el otro no respondió, sabía que acabaría cansándose.

Sempai…- volvió a decir aún más cerca… no me ignores…- dijo en tono de leve suplica.

…- se estremeció un pelín por ello, últimamente, ese chico, muy de vez en cuando provocaba eso a su cuerpo. '' Que molesto es…'' – pensó Hibari.

Quiero algo sempai… ¿me dejas hacerlo?.- sisó con la voz algo enronquecida.

¿Qué quieres?.- dijo con fingido interés.

Quiero morderte sempai…- suspiró contra la piel de la mejilla ajena.

No.- dijo de forma rotunda, como si fuera un amo riñendo a su perro.

Ñam…- el otro hizo caso omiso y apretó sus dientes contra la mejilla ajena.

La cara de Hibari debió de ser un poema por que la risa de Takeshi fue muy musical. El más mayor, no podía creerse que, Takeshi Yamamoto, le hubiera mordido, a él, a un carnívoro, acababa de morderle la mejilla y ahora se estaba riendo en sus propias narices. Era muy humillante para él, así que, a sabiendas que no tenía sus tonfas al alcance, su mano en forma de puño quiso impactar en la mejilla del exbaseballista, pero este la detuvo con sus grandes manos, así que pensó en darle una patada en los morros, pero su pierna corrió la misma suerte que su mano. Eso enrabietó mas a la nube, que intentó a ultimas darle un codazo, pero sólo consiguió que el menor, le pusiera bajo su cuerpo y le inmovilizase, mientras, en acto impropio del de las tonfas, repetía una y mil maldiciones para el deportista y amenazas, relacionadas con sus partes nobles, que se le hacían al espadachín la mar de divertidas.

Así estuvieron unos largos diez minutos en que sus cuerpos se frotaban inconscientes entre si por el forcejeo, Hibari podía sentir el poderío de aquel cuerpo tan grande que le rodeaba cai por completo, era una sensación asfixiante, eso de sentirse así era nuevo para él, era algo, que había sentido antes, cuando peleaba entrenando con potro, pero no era la misma sensación, quizás por el atributo de la lluvia, que le hacía tranquilizarse más deprisa, hasta dejar de moverse totalmente.

Pronto, lo único que se escuchaba eran las dos respiraciones, la de Takeshi algo acelerada por el esfuerzo de mantener a esa bestia dominada para que n ole moliera a tonfazo limpio y la otra tranquila de Hibari, medio anestesiado por el cansancio de la misión. Poco a poco el de encima le soltó, viendo como el más bajo, estando entre una cosa y otra, a dos palmos de su futón, se arrastraba a este y le miraba cansado.

¿ A qué viniste?.- susurró la alondra adormilado.

Quería tabaco…- respondió como si nada.

Ve a robárselo a smoking bomb… - dijo sin ganas.

…- entonces al oír ese mote, una mueca dolida atravesó por un momento los labios del más alto-… me gusta as al marca de Hibari-sempai.

Fumamos los mismos… - le mira apoyado en el cojín.

Los de sempai saben mejor- mostrando una de sus características sonrisas, ahora completamente falsa.

Hibari no era idiota, se notaba desde hacía días, más bien años en el ambiente, que el chico sushi, se sentía atraído por smoking bomb, esa relación que tenía no era normal para nada.

Él no se metía para nada en los asuntos de esos dos, pero tampoco era que no se diera cuenta, que Gokudera usó a Yamamoto para desahogarse físicamente, hasta que pudo tener alguien a quien amar, y conociendo al otro idiota del baseball, este lo habría dado todo. Eso era lo que Sasagawa decía un día con Kusakabe, si esos os tenían mucho complejo de abuela cotilla.

Sempai… me preguntaba, si? te molestaría que durmiera aquí hoy?.- le estaba pidiendo meteré de pleno en su guarida. Hibari casi le responde con un '' pues si me importa maldito herbívoro idiota''- La habitación huele mucho a él. – dijo como último recurso.

…- suspiro largamente, había algo en su interior que le decía que fuera indulgente por una vez, y dejase a ese herbívoro dormir en su habitación- No voy a prepararte una cama…- dijo algo más molesto acotándose y dándole permiso con esas palabras.

Pues duermo contigo en tu cama sempai – dijo más animado, acto seguido esquivó una zapatilla del mayor- Era broma era broma… - se rascó la nuca.

El baseballista, se acostó en el tatami, se puso su chaqueta por encima y usó su brazo de cojín. No estaba cómodo pero maldita sea era peor estar en un lugar que le recordaba demasiado a aquel idiota. Él se fue unos meses fuera a una misión y por no sé qué problema de Giannini, se rompió la tubería de la habitación de Gokudera, la inundó y este había dormido en su habitación hasta dos días antes. Entonces el más alto sintió que algo golpeaba su espalda se giró y vio una manta, de la cama ajena, Hibari, a su estilo se la ofrecía. El otro había leído no sé dónde que los herbívoros se enfermaban rápido y no quería que le pegase nada. Sonrió y se tapó con esta usando su chaqueta de cojín. Solo susurró un '' Oyasumi sempai'' y cayó rendido.


	4. Chapter 4

Hibari por su contra, no podía conciliar el sueño, no porque no estuviera cansado si no porque, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y quizás, sólo quizás, un poquito bueno, un poco, bueno poco… em bueno bastante, porque ahora tenía mucha curiosidad de saber algo. ¿Takeshi sería activo o pasivo?. Kyoya era un hombre bastante indiferente con esas cosas de hacer el amor y blablablá, simplemente, cuando tenía ganas, que sí, que no era de piedra y esa parte de su anatomía también se inquietaba a veces, se acercaba a alguien que le pareciera en condiciones para disfrutarlo y lo hacía. Simplemente, algo animal, sin besos, ni caricias solo pensar de que una lengua húmeda, que hubiera podido estar en sitios tan '' impúdico'' se metiera en su boca, le daba un asco enorme. Tampoco era que prefiriera entre hombre so mujeres, le daba igual, para él era cierta aquella frase de '' en tiempos de guerra, cualquier agujero es trinchera'', de una forma absolutamente literal.

Aun que era cierto, que para aquellos días que se sentía con menos hambre, por así decirlo, prefería tomar a una mujer, eran más suaves y ese par de almohadas blanditas que tenían por naturaleza… le gustaban para darse una pequeña siesta después. Pero esos días en que, su cuerpo estaba al cien por cien, él necesitaba algo más brusco, ¿y qué mejor que un hombre, que intentase dominar su cuerpo?. Nunca pensó que ''eso'' metido '' ahí'' se sintiera bien, aún que no lo admitiría ni muerto. El problema era que para dominar a Hibari, se tenía que ser muy macho, o tener un maldito látigo y unos tatuajes para que este se entretuviera mordiéndolos, como si quisiera sacar la pintura. Estremeciéndose un poco por las sensaciones que le causaba el recordarlo, volteó a mirar al baseballista que dormía tranquilo a su lado.

Ei… - llamó su atención pero este parecía estar bien profundo, le pareció lindo, tenía ese toque de monosidad igual que el de sus mascotas, era como su perro, que de vez en cuando se asomaba con la pelota en la boca, para que jugase con él.

Era algo que Hibari tenía, quizás esa capacidad innata de dominación o de liderazgo, que hacía que las cajas se sintieran equilibradas con él. Aún tirado en el futón, se arrimó más curioso al ver a Takeshi dormir así. ¿Cómo podía una persona que le había infundido respeto, de ese modo al acabar con aquel tipo, podía dormir como un crío con cara de bueno sin preocuparse de nada?. Entonces, otro pensamiento impúdico pasó por su mente. ¿ Cómo sería ser dominado por tan frío asesino?. Un escalofrío recorrió desde las puntas de sus dedo s delos pies, hasta las punta del último cabello de su cabeza. Esa visión de un Takeshi imponiéndose sobre él, apasionándolo y empotrándole contra cualquier cosa dura que se encontrase por el camino, era demasiado tentadora. Suspiró acalorado y algo sonrojado un momento. Entonces el más alto se movió quedando de lado frente a él. Le miró y una suave brisita, con olor a vainilla llegó a su afinada nariz de cazador.

"¿Así que hueles a vainilla?... me gusta la vainilla"- el menor removió su nariz porque un mechoncito se le estaba metiendo y le hacía cosquillas, Hibari lo acomodó en su lugar. " Tengo frío…" – se levantó sigiloso a cerrar la puerta del balcón, pero esta no terminaba de encajar. Tendría que mandar a Kusakabe que la arreglase.

Gokudera…- murmuró el otro dormido.

…- Hibari se giró al pensar que quizá se había despertado pero no fue así. Suspiró.

Ahn Gokudera…- gimió para asombro de Kyoya.

…- se acercó cauteloso a él, el otro se removió de nuevo, estaba algo agitado, sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos, pero es que sus bajos eran más que reveladores.- "Maldito pervertido."- pensó mirando fijamente aquella parte de su anatomía, después abrió su propio yukata de dormir, miró dentro, miró de nuevo la anatomía del menor y se volvió a mirar. Se acomplejó un poco.- Idiota con suerte… - se agachó de nuevo para meterse en el futón.

Un momento, ¿ desde cuándo estaba el otro medio metido en su cama?. Intentó apartarlo pero pesaba demasiado para arrastrarle con sus heridas. Suspiró, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Entonces, una presión se posó sobre su cuerpo, era el menor de nuevo. Le miró de muy mala manera y entonces, Takeshi le abrazó con mucha fuerza, susurrando cosas raras, sobre su padre. Sabía que había muerto recientemente. La nube también perdió al suyo cuando era niño, entendía mejor que nadie, lo que sentía el otro porque también tuvo esa clase de sueños, recordó que su madre, solía acariciar su cabello cuando se ponía triste y para evitar riesgos de ser chafado y asfixiado por el espadachín, hizo lo propio y en un momento quien aún le abrazaba, se estuvo quieto. Kyoya bostezó largamente y acabó rendido entre los brazos ajenos.

A la mañana siguiente, Kasukabe entró a la habitación y vio el panorama. Takeshi Yamamoto, metido en la cama de Hibari Kyoya, abrazándole y este escondido entre sus brazos buscando calor. Su cara fue épica. Mejor decidió no preguntar nada y dejó el trabajo de su jefe marchándose con cara de susto. Se fue a la cocina y reparó dos desayunos, volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Esta vez Takeshi estaba despierto jugando con rol.

Buenos días Kusakabe-san. – sonrió más animado el joven.

Buenos días Yamamoto-kun…- dijo algo nervioso, no quería preguntar abiertamente si había pasado algo entre ellos, pero la duda le corroía.- he traído el desayuno… comentó el hombre, mirándoles aún con cara de completa incredulidad.- E-etto tú y… Kyo-san… em – no sabía cómo decirlo.

Vine a robarle tabaco y me quedé dormido.- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas frotándose la nuca.

Entonces, Kusakabe supo que él no mentía y que nada raro pasó entre ellos. Se alegró en cierto modo, pero sabía quién vendría después a ver a su jefe y sabía también que no le haría mucha gracia ver a Kyoya durmiendo con otro tipo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, perdón pro tardar tanto en actualizar, tube varios problemas de salud este tiempo. Aquí está la continuación, es más corta que los otros capítulos, pero espero que os guste. Recordad, necesito reviews para seguir adelante ~~**

El día había pasado como cualquier otro, dió la casualidad, que era el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos estaban todos celebrandolo con un banquete. Takeshi estaba algo más, aliviado por así decirlo de la presión de los días anteriores por todo el asunto de Gokudera y demás.  
Tsuna, guiado por su super intuición, notó la mejora en el ánimo de su guardián y le miró sonriente y aliviado, pero entonces, algo le hizo crisparse, teniendo un escalofrío, era la extraña manera en que su mano derecha, miraba a Takeshi. Siempre supo que no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero... ¿ acaso era asco, eso que notaba en lso ojos del italiano?. No podía ser, Hayato no era de esos, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, al ver, como el basebalista ponía su mano alrrededor de los hombros del presidente, sin que este se la hiciera apartar, de echo estaba de lo más tranquilo y el albino dejaba su copa y se iba a la terraza. Se sintió mal por eso en cierto modo, el era el causante.

Ageno a todo esto que ocurría, el baseballista hablaba con Hibari y Kusakabe de lo mas familiarmente posible. Hasta que la mano derecha de la nube, se tensó por completo. Por la puerta aparecía un hombre, de cabello rubio, ondulado, altura y planta totalmente dandy, con su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes.

- Dino-san...- susurró muy incómodo el de Namimori. Al oír eso provocó que ambos morenos mira en a la puerta.

El rubio por su parte, ya había visto la escena y aunque con celos, cauteloso se acercó, no sin antes saludar a la mayoría de los presentes. Takeshi en ese momento apretó más el agarre que tenía con Hibari, no era tonto, conocía la clase de '' entrenamientos extra'' que tenían esos dos.

- Dino-san, has podido venir, que bien...- saludó siempre cordial Yamamoto.

- Takeshi-kun... si estube muy ocupado con las cosas de la familia... uno nunca sabe, como pueden reaccionar sus subalternos... ¿ no?.- dijo con toda la malicia del mundo.

- Todo depende de la clase de presión que ejerzas sobre ellos, hay que mantenerlos cerca, pero darles libertad para que vuelen cuando quieran... es el únic modo de hacer que te sean fieles...- si señores, el moreno también podía contestar a las puyas,no era idiota, al menos no tanto como parecía.

- Menudo par de críos...- murmuró el mas bajo, abandonando a aquel par, para ir a buscar algo de sashimi a la mesa de al lado.


	6. Chapter 6

El ambiente se tensó por completo en ese instante, entre ellos dos, nadie, excepto el capo de la familia y un prevenido Kusakabe, lo advirtieron. Entonces, llegó el momento de la tarta y acabaron cada uno en una punta del salón, ambos contrariados y Kyoya parecía tranquilo, mientras hablaba con I-pin de no sé que mejora para su futura caja arma. Entre pitos y flautas, llegó la noche el guardián de la nube agotado de tanto hervívoro suelto haciendo el ganso, se dirigió a sus aposentos, seguido por Kusakabe, el cual se despidió de él cordialmente, metiéndose en su habitación, prefiriendo no preguntar por lo que había pasado durante la comida con aquel par, pero un tanto preocupado por la situación y como pudiese reaccionar el joven Kyoya.

Este por su parte, se dirigió a su habitación, dejando el paquete de tabaco y todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos en el plato destinado a ello preparado para ir a dormir, cuando de repente notó otra presencia dentro de su habitación, viró sus ojos hacía allí, cuando sintió que algo amarraba sus manos juntas con fuerza, oprimiendo sus muñecas con ese característico chasquido. Unos paso de acercaron a él:

- ¿ A que juegas?... preguntó el moreno al sentirse aprisionado, hacer presión era inútil para liberarse-... suéltame.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo...- susurró-... ¿ahora los prefieres morenos o que pasa?...- dijo cabreado el rubio.

- No prefiero nada...- respondió molesto- lárgate estoy cansado- intentó sacarse el látigo de las muñecas.

- No.- se negó en rotundo , lanzó su arma haciendo pasar por sobre la viga de la habitación, de forma que solo el sabía como soltarle, dejando a Hibari colgado casi literalmente, con las manos hacía arriba.

- Suéltame potro...- mas molesto ahora al verse así.

-... Vamos a jugar Kyo...- dijo a su oído mientras que desataba el obi para hacerlo caer y así abrir el kimono, pegandose totalmente al cuerpo del japonés.

- No me aptece... suéltame...- dio un tirón que solo le sirvió para hacerse daño en las muñecas.

Haciendo caso omiso, el rubio, se sacó la chaqueta tirandole por ahí, se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo del moreno, acariciando su pecho con sus manos, recorriendolo por completo, lamiendo la nuca agena, sabía que eso no le gustaba a kyoya, quien aún forcejeaba para soltarse, pero no le importó, suspiró contra la piel de su nuca con deseo, llevaban un tiempo sin verse. Lentamente, le dió la vuelta al menor, sin mucho esfuerzo y se dispuso a morder su pecho, par amarcarlo como suyo de nuevo. Antes eso, por la rabia que le daba que lo hiciera, el rubio, para que no le diera una patada en la boca, como solía intentar casi siempre levanto su pierna, así solo tenía un punto de apoyo.

- No tengo tiempo a penas kyo...- susurró- espero que no te importe...- buscó entonces en su pantalón un botecito de lubricante, de esos de un solo uso y lo rompió sobre el miembro semierecto del de Namimori embadurnando este con él- esto te va dar una ayudita extra... aquí... - besó la entrepierna agena.

- Ah... mierda... que... ahn - de golpe empezó a sentirse muy caliete, a humedecerse por su cuenta- ahn... cabrón...ah...- empezaba a respirar agitado.

- Mm que mal hablado Kyo-chan... - dijo con recochineo, tomando su miembro, para poder acariciarlo con rudeza, tal y como le gustab a al ex-presidente.

- Ah... mm nm ku...- no podía evitarlo, eso que le puso le estaba enloqueciendo- potro... ahn... te mataré...- se sentía palpitar.

- Si... pero después...- sonrió de esa forma tan caracteristica de él , empezando a lamer la base de lo que tenía entre manos, succionar y morder también levemente.

El rubio disfrutaba de hacerle eso al otro, ver como cambiaban sus expresiones, pero sabía que ese líquido actuaría pronto, así que empezó con un agresivo vaivén dentor de su boca, para ayudar al guardián de la nube Vongola, mientras este jadeaba, y le maldecía, sobretodo lo segundo, lleno de placer. Así siguieron un ratito hasta que Kyo no lo soportó más y le dió su semilla al rubio.

- Mmm delicioso como siempre - mientras se relamía los labios poniéndose de pié de nuevo ante si, un jadeante Kyoya, algo sonrrojado y sudadito del esfuerzo, mirandole con deseo y rabia, como le gustaba al potro.

- Eres hombre muerto Cavallone...- jadeo aun cogado- deja de jugar conmigo...- eso era una advertencía pero aún más una invitación para acabar lo que empezó.

- Aah...- suspiró cansado- no hace falta que me lo digas así Kyo...- se colocó entre las piernas agenas, subiendolas a su cadera, mientras se abria el pantalón y sacaba su miembro, frotandolo contra la entrada del menor.

- No juegues...- amenazó frustrado.

- Así no se piden las cosas Kyo - se quejó de forma algo infantil.

- Fóllame de una puta vez...- eso hizo estremecerse entero al rubio, que no se lo pensó en absoluto, entrando de una al cuerpo del más pequeño, haciendo gemir a este y rechinar la viga del techo, moviendose rudo desde un principio, él también estaba muy caliente.

Agenos a todo esto, estaban siendo observados, desde la declaración del pelinegro por cierto moreno que no sabía muy bien por que había ido en busca del ex-presidete del cconsejo estudiantil, que miraba la escena desde las celosías de la entrada del patio, por donde siempre entraba. Se sintió atraido por las expresiones del otro japonés, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, todo, menos cierta zona de su pecho, que se sentía realmente oprimida. Sin decir nada mas, escuchando lso gemidos de los otros dos, salió de allí, silencioso como siempre, desanimado com nunca, perdiendose entre los pasillos.

Un buen rato después, cuando ambos estaban bien saciados, el rubio, camisa y chaqueta, junto con los zapatos en mano, salía piés para que os quiero, delante de un muy cabreado y desnudo Kyoya, que tonfa en alto le echaba de su habitación.

- No Kyooo nooo - se reía corriendo por los pasillos, sabía que no le perseguiría mucho rato.

- Vuelve y te mato idiota...- cabreado, pisó algo que se le pegó en la planta del pié, justo a medio pasillo, levantó el pié para sacarlo, y vió que era una colilla, de aquella marca que él también fumaba, muy peculiar, sin encender, medio rota y la boquilla mordida, justo como vió hacer a:

- Yamamoto...- susurró sorprendido la nube-...'' él... ¿él estubo aquí?''- la colilla aún estab acliente de haber estado en sus labios y apestaba a su colonia.-'' Nos ha visto...''

Hola. Hacía mucho que no actualizaba el fic, siento la demora, para la gente que lo sigue, pero mi salud no está en su mejor época. Gracias por seguirme si queréis continuación, necesito reviews ~~^^


	7. Chapter 7

Lo que sentía en aquellos momentos no era fácil de describir para el baseballista, era una mezcla agridulce de sentimientos. Se sentía abandonado, pero se lo negaba pensando que nunca tubo nada para sentirse así, le daba rabia, ver como el rubio podía llegar a tener así al otro japonés, estaba frustrado por que no entendía por que se sentía así, sino eran nada, y la sensación de no ser nunca nada de nadie, se apoderaba de él. Estaba en su habitación, intentando meditar, sentado como los indios encima de la cama, con su pijama puesto, mas que pijama era un apaño de ropa, pero bueno, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. No entendía que pasa con él, pero tras mucho rato de pensarlo, tanto que ya se había hecho de día, llegó a la conclusión, que simplemente, se aferraba a cualquier clavo ardiendo. Se sentía terriblemente solo desde lo de su padre, no había podido sobrellevarlo aún y no tenía esperanza de que pudiera hacerlo nunca. Su carrera como profesional del deporte, había sido puesta a un lado par dedicarse a esto, y ahora, sinceramente, no sabía que camino seguir. Pensó en su viejo, miró pro a habitación y vio la espada. No lo pensó mucho más y se vistió con su ahori, para ir a entrenar un rato, eso si le despejaba, así que, espada en mano, se fue a una de als salas de entrenamiento, a l a misma que usó su yo del pasado para entrenar con Reborn y se puso allí a practicar sus katas.

En otro lugar bastante más alejado de Namimori, perido entre las montañas Italianas, unos ojos celestes, estaban por abrirse, acurrucado en un calor poco habitual de una fría mañana, tampoco normal. Se movió con cuidado para no despertar a quien dormía a su lado, sabía las malas pulgas que gastaba si era despertado bruscamente, buscó su bata con la mano, levantando y poniendosela, se asomó entonces a la cristalera de la habitación mirando un cielo demasiado encapotado. Frunció el ceño y cerro sus ojos llevando la mano al helado cristal.

- '' Esas nubes... no son normales...''- pensó para si - '' tengo un mal presentimiento''.

- ... - quien estaba a su lado despertó y silenciosamente se acercó a él-... vuelve a la cama basura...- dijo medio adormilado aún tomandole de la cintura.

-...- sintió como le tomaba y no se quejó en absoluto-... me desvelé...- susurró mirando ese cielo.

-... ¿ te duele demasiado?- reguntó con algo de preocupación, subiendo su mano por el pecho ageno hasta un corte que tenía vendado.

- Ahn...- suspiró ante la caricia-... no es... eso... solo me preocupa el cielo.

- Yo soy el único cielo que te tiene que preocupar...- declaró haciendo sonrrojar al otro, atrayendo su mentón para besarle al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a golpear el cristal.

- ... - al sentir el beso correspondió, pero empezó a aminorar el ritmo al sentir la lluvia a en el cristal.

- '' Algo malo va a pasar... puedo sentirlo...'' - pensó el mayor, poniendo su mano libre sobre la que tenía el espadachín en la ventana entrelazando los dedos.

* * *

**Hola...~~ esto último fue un regalito Xanxus x Squalo... es auténtico fetiche lod e esta pareja XD... lo sé. Gracias por leer, para continuar quiero reviews please OwO**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATENCIÓN: ESCENA GORE A CONTINUACIÓN, LEES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD.!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero entre el poco tiempo, y la salud, sumado a la falta de inspiración,, no pude seguir con el fic. Si queréis que continúe review, eso me ayuda mucho OwO~~ Nos leemos~~**

* * *

Y así fue, nadie lo esperaría nunca, bueno, quizás una persona sí, pero no en esas circunstancias. Estaba todo siendo demasiado confuso. En la residencia Vongola, se encontraba nuestro querido arcobaleno del sol, disfrutando de su noche libre, con unas muchachas que eran todo curvas, sobre él, medio desnudo por las atenciones de las damas, comiendo fresitas, que ellas le ofrecían mientras descansaba entre los pechos de una de ellas en la cama, cuando, para variar, era interrumpido, sonando su teléfono. Miró la pantalla del dichoso aparato y vio que era el número personal de Tsuna. A nadie, en su sano juicio se le ocurría llamar a Reborn en su día libre, menos al inútil de su ex alumno. Si era tan osado como para llamarlo desde su número particular era por que algo estaba pasando y no sería algo agradable seguramente. Con un bufido de lo más largo tomó el teléfono:

Más vale que se esté muriendo tu abuela, o el que morirá serás tú – dijo con toda a mala leche del mundo el italiano.

… Reborn… necesito que recojas un paquete…- respondió extrañamente tranquilo y serio el menor.

¿ Un paquete?... Dile a Gokudera que vaya a por él, yo no trabajo en correos…- más molesto aún.

¡Reborn!...- gritó cabreado sabiendo que el otro estaba a punto de colgarle.

… ¿Me acabas de gritar enano?...- mustio de muy mala gana y con la venita de la frente a punto de estallarle- más vale que no vuelvas a…- y lo que, Tsuna en ese mismo instante, alarmó al arcobaleno, el cual, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando su orgía particular postergada.

Ya en su coche, las coordenadas llegaban a su GPS, para ser guiado al sitio donde tenía que recoger el paquete. "Se trata de Yamamoto". Eso era lo que resonaba, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, dentro de la cabeza del hitman, el tono en que Sawada había dicho esas palabras, sumadas a la actitud distante que tenía el espadachín últimamente y ese mal presentimiento que estaba teniendo en ese instante. Su mente no paraba d pensar cosas, que cosas pasaban con Yamamoto, para que él tuviera que ir a buscarle, para que Tsuna le llamase paquete y para que, por lo que le dijo el castaño, estuviera cogiendo el misiones de ese tipo, siendo el más paficico de los gardianes Vongola.

Sea como fuere Reborn, aparcó el coche en una zona segura y fue caminando hacía e lugar, se trataba de un caserón viaje, de campo, y extrañamente, no había ni un ruido, eso alertó mas al asesino, ya era bien entrada la noche, abrió la puerta de la casa, pero alg ole impedía, era un cuerpo, mutilado, no le dio mucha importancia, y siguió adelante, por los largos pasillos casi sin iluminar, sala a la que entrase, solo había silencio, tubo su pistola preparada, en eso siguió por un pasillo, mientras caminaba, se oía un chapoteo providente del suelo, no era agua de eso estaba seguro, por fin llegó a otra habitación, que parecía una salita de estar al lado del comedor, un fuerte hedor provenía de ella, un olor metálico, mezclado con el olor a pólvora, a sudor, abrió la puerta rápidamente temiéndose lo peor, para el moreno. La escena que vio a continuación, le hizo quedar sin respiración un segundo, pilas, de lo que parecían ser cuerpos, no estaba muy seguro y tampoco s pararía a mirarlo, en un lao de la habitación, preparados ya para su destrucción, a cada paso que daba, es maldito chapoteo, entonces, una lucecita cálida se encendió en medio del a habitación, iluminando una figura sentada sobre la mesa de billar, el mango de una espada que no podía brillar, y unos ojos que se giraron a ver al hitman. La figura exhaló de aquel cigarrillo y con voz carrasposa dijo:

Buonanotte Reborn…- pronunció de forma pausada, haciendo erizar el bello de la nuca del mas mayor.

…- no dijo nada, pro que al reconocer la voz del espadachín aun incrédulo, miró de nuevo a la pila, vio una mano con las uñas pintadas, y otra, quizás, demasiado pequeña par su gusto. Volvió a mirar al moreno a los ojos-…- no dijo nada solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que le siguiera hacia el coche.

Conforme avanzaba por esa mansión, podía escuchar, a parte del chapoteo, esos largos pasos detrás suyo. No tenía miedo, era Yamamoto después de todo, pero, era la primera vez en muchos años, que al hitman se le revolvía todo por dentro. ¿ Que había pasado con ese muchacho sonriente que conoció ese día en Namimori?


End file.
